TR4PP3D: A Screamer Story
by JungleBird
Summary: Eric's life has truly gone in the Apocalypse, but is he willing to help the survivors or team up with his infected brothers and sisters? Screamer-centric, a little on the slow side, set in the first L4D.
1. I Scream, You Scream

**A/N:** This first chapter is just an introductary chapter, and thus _very_ short. I hope that you'll forgive me. This chapter is prone to updates, so be sure to check in every other week or so. I changed it to third person; If you wish for it to go back, it will.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Left 4 Dead, nor anything to do with it other than my own imagination. Left 4 Dead is owned by VALVE, while my characters are owned by me.

**TR4PP3D**  
Chapter One  
I Scream, You Scream

Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum  
Fairfield, West Virgina  
1 week after first infection  
Eric Roger Smith

It frightened him, the darkness. It had no room for him to breathe, had no room to scream. But before it was completely dark, he screamed. He screamed his very soul out; he howled every last living, healthy breath he had in him. Somehow, when he screamed, the darkness stopped trying to bury him, and the demons that were trying to leave him for dead had died, conqured by the angels that had been attracted by his terror. Soon after, he passed out and drifted in his own darkness.

It took Eric some time to wake up and get past the half finished brick barrier holding him in the room. When he had gotten through, he found that the world he had barely known before had gone to hell.

The other people in the asylum he was held in, his fellow prisoners, had escaped. Their jackets, if they wore one, were broken and were allowed to move their arms and hands freely, and their clothes were ripped and bloody. They didn't look like they had when he had last had a glimpse of them. It seemed forever ago that they had been as healthy as they could be, with pink, tan, colored, or pale skin, and grinning, or terrified faces. Now, they all seemed sick. They all had a pale greenish tint to their skin- some were even puking in corners or walls. They all had the same tired, monotonous face, and they all seemed at peace. Well, at least until one get too close to another and got torn apart.

He tugged on his arms, which were held in the sleeves and belts of the damnidable jacket. Eric was jealous, furious, and scared of the others. They had gotten free of their containers, free of their jackets, while he was still trapped in his, vulnerable for attack.

He wandered the hospital then, being sure to stick to the shadows to not be seen, speaking to the souls that had died there. He talked with Lilly the most. She was a little 9 year old girl who was born here, in this asylum prison. She was on the bottom floor, in the childred's ward. He was sad that she couldn't find her mother, and furious that no one had the courage to help her. If he could remember anything, Eric would most likely know what she felt. He didn't really remember anything from before he was stored in these cursed walls. Just a woman screaming, screaming, screaming...

He also happened upon one of the bathrooms that had not been entirely destroyed, it made him wonder how long he was unconcious. He glanced at a half-shattered mirror to see what the illness had done to him. He was stunned. His untrimmed, violent red hair had a dark orange tint now, and his dark, muggy brown eyes had turned a haunting deep crimson, like the stains in his clothes where his fellows' blood had stained him. His skin had taken a darker sickening green than the others as well, only it wasn't as decayed looking. He was frightened of what he had become, and left as soon as every mirror was smashed into pieces. What had happened to him? _Why_ did it happen to him?

Hours later, Eric was bored. So he found a convenient opening in the wall and got to freedom. It was a new experience, this chance to be free. There was a problem, though. He was still trapped in his jacket in this violent, scary, burning world, where the few things that the docters had bothered to teach him had little value and he could easily be killed by whatever had the abillity to. He was trapped, and fear gripped him in the form of his jacket.

The teen focused on walking around this new world without getting killed, making sure not to walk near anyone and sticking to the shadows, keeping quiet. He didn't bother with the people, he wasn't a people person and these things didn't want to talk anyway. There were some people whom he met rather unwillingly. They had guns, and shot at him. When they did, he screamed and ran, and in return he heard them scream and die. It reminded him of a rhyme, though he could only remember very little.

"I scream, you scream," he sang, his voice sounding rough from screaming after lack of use. He giggled. "How manly," he grinned. He was not _happy_, per se. Just in a state of shock.

He decided to sleep. His throat and legs were sore, and he was tired of being shot and yelled at. He hunkered down in a vast room with a large red door. It was bright, but not enough to keep him from sleep, and he fell into a restless dream.

**A/N: **Please review or comment on my profile, I love comments. 3


	2. Setting the Stage

**A/N:** This chapter is slightly longer than the last one is, and I'm trying to drag it out for a better read but still keep it within reading distance of the ones who don't want to read a lot. The other one was also a bit too formal for my tastes so this one is a little more smooth. Please review or comment. 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Left 4 Dead, nor anything to do with it other than my own imagination. Left 4 Dead is owned by VALVE, while my characters are owned by me.

**TR4PP3D**  
Chapter Two  
Setting the Stage

Subway Safe Room  
Fairfield, West Virgina  
2 weeks after first infection  
Eric Roger Smith

When I opened my eyes, I did not want to see what I did. I _really_ didn't want to see four very powerful guns pointed at my face. But I did. _God damnit..._

The people behind the guns looked very unfriendly at the moment. Well, two of them did. The other two could have looked worse. They spoke to eachother in harsh whispers, probably wondering what to do with me. They didn't look like the people who looked sick and let me be. They looked like the ones who shot at me at first sight.

I growled.

They all immediately focused their attention on me. They didn't shoot me though, that was good. They started talking, trying to comunicate with me in a language I couldn't quite remember but could grab pieces from. When I didn't answer them or talk back, they argued among themselves. I took the time to study them.

The one on the far right was a really old guy, worn and tired looking. He wore a green overcoat and a green funny-looking hat with something pinned on it, and a tan shirt that was nearly the same color as my jacket. Well, the parts that weren't stained in blood. How long had I been in that dark room anyway? He smelled like one of the docters at the asylum. I decided to not trust him, not until he earned it.

The one next to him was a much younger male, but his skin was a much darker color. He reminded me of the treats they gave when we were good; well, I didn't get any, but I heard the whispers about it. He looked like a worker from somewhere. He had some blood spattered on his white shirt that matched his red tie-thingie. It reminded me of the docters, so I decided not to like him either.

The next one had the biggest gun, and the biggest frame. He looked like he was made of just muscle, with a bald head and a gotee and writing all over his arms. He was wearing a black vest that was different than what the docters wore, but it was still a vest. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to me, as he was argueing with the old man. He seemed more brute than brains, so he was off of my good list. I needed to watch him too.

The last one was entirely different. It was a girl, the youngest of the group. She was my age, maybe a little younger, and she was smaller than me and the rest of the boys. Well, she would be smaller than me if I would stand up. She seemed pretty nice, even with her gun was pointed at me. She wore a pink jacket, but it wasn't like the docters jackets, it was entirely different. She had dark hair that was pulled up, and bright rebel-esque eyes. She was okay, but I had to be sure to watch her as well. Just in case.

By this time they had more of their attention on eachother than on me, so I got the funny idea to try and stand up, not thinking about stumbling over. I stood up slowly but surely, making sure not to make a sound. When I was able to stand up without falling I giggled with glee, causing the four to turn to me with wide eyes. I just grinned at them (not missing the frightened looks I reseved- Was there something in my teeth?) and looked around at the room we were in. I didn't have much of a chance when I had stumbled into it (foolish).

I normally didn't like rooms, what with my past experience with them and all, but this one was big, and bright, so I didn't mind quite as much. It was a little bland, with only concrete walls with a few posters and a few tables with useless stuff on them. There was writing on the walls, so I stared at the wall for a long time before I noticed the part I was staring at was blank and cackled.

I heard them mumble amung themselves some more so I went over and just stood there grinning, hoping to creep them out. I did. The girl looked so scared it was funny, the two old and buff men glaring at me and pointing at me with their guns. The last guy was watching me warily and trying to move away, so I kept inching closer towards him. Who knew that the ones with the guns were so much fun? I guess these survivors were different from the others.

I just hope that they wouldn't shoot me later. Or get my brothers and sisters to kill me. That'd be bad on my part.

**A/N: **A bit of a filler, but you get a better look at what Eric's like. He's a bit of a crazy selfish cowardly asshole.Please review or comment on my profile, I love reviews. 3


	3. Turn The Other Cheek

**A/N:** I tried to make Eric a bit more 'insane' |D Anyway, I hope I've got the Survivors in character, prolly not though, since it _is_ Eric...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Left 4 Dead, nor anything to do with it other than my own imagination. Left 4 Dead is owned by VALVE, while my characters are owned by me.

**TR4PP3D**  
Chapter Three  
Turn The Other Cheek

Subway Safe Room  
Fairfield, West Virgina

The human's stayed in there for a _really_ long while. I was getting bored, waiting for them to hurry up and leave. I had to wait for them to leave before I could. They had shut the door behind them when they came in and there was this strange thing keeping the other door shut, not like I could open it anyways. I growled at the survivors and sent them an impatiant little 'chirp' in their direction. They stared at me like I had three heads and went back to conversing, so I huffed and sat as far away from them I could, facing the corner and puffing my cheeks out. The girl must've thought this funny and made some sort of high-pitched laugh-noise thing that hurt my ears. _Ow._

I decided to keep myself busy and thought about my situation. I was trapped in a stone prison with no way out, obviously, with no weapons or way to defend myself since the stupid common's (I thought it was a suitable name, since there were more of them than anything else in this weird place) couldn't get through either doors. The survivors had barred the door behind them and there was this big hole on ther other side. I couldn't strangle them, obviously...

**Oh, how wonderful would their screams be, mingled with my 'minions' and my own, barely passing by the blood surfacing from their throats? **I grinned and nearly cackled at the thought, but I kept quiet. **Wouldn't want them knowing, oh no... These were smart ones, they were... I bet they could read minds... **I turned to look at them, but they we still huddled together, none of their faces able to be seen.

I shook my head and turned away. Humans couldn't do that, they were far too underdeveloped, I was just being paranoid. I shook my head again, feeling slightly lightheaded. Those drugs must be wearing off.

I heard a cough from behind me and turned to look at the survivors, who had finally come out of their huddle. I stared at the girl with wide crimson eyes as she walked over and squatted in front of me. She looked back at the others, as if looking for something, but the others just nodded and made encouraging sounds and gestures. I smelled something... interesting on her, and leaned in for a better wiff. I took a long drag and recognized that it wasn't an actual smell, per se, but a feeling. I can smell how they are feeling now? Like a dog? That's how far low they've gone to make me feel insignificant? I shook my head to try and gain my focus back.

The woman spoke, saying something I couldn't quite understand, so I took another sniff of her and tried to understand what the smells were. I could easilly taste something bitter, it was probably fear, it was obvious they feared me. There was some sort of soothing smell, and I realized she was reaching for my arm. I don't know why she would. I let her anyway, and she tried to pull me up, but I was obviously too heavy. Just because I'm insane in the membrane doesn't mean I'm light as a feather! I grinned at the thought and stood up for her, this time with minimal wobbling. At least something came out of this sickness.

The girl started pulling me towards the other men, and when I realized this, I dug my heels into the concrete to stop her. I only felt pieces of skin start rubbing off my heel, but it didn't really hurt. She started tugging more, and made soothing noises, but I wouldn't have any of it. I hissed and tried to nip at her fingers, and she let go and I was able to scurry off back to my corner and sit again, this time keeping my eyes on them.

The muscle guy through his hands up in the air and said something that sounded offencive, and the old man looked like he was trying to calm him down. My gaze watched over all of them, when it lingered over the colored man. I suddenly wondered if, since he looked like the treat, if he tasted like one. I looked around them to see that their weapons were somewhat away from reach, and they were a little cought up in arguring with eachother to notice anything I would be doing. I got up, trying to be as sneaky as possible, and silently shuffled over to where the colored man was standing, just enough away from the others for them to not notice me. He did though, and looked at me with wide eyes as I sniffed him. I was too far away though (but 5 to 6 feet is my minimal 'safe distance' with the brutes), so I scooted a little closer. He didn't smell sweet, like the other's had said, but he did smell good. I won't bite him, though, not with the other's around and his gun within grabbing distance.

The three that were talking seemed to have reached some kind of arrangement, and the girl began digging through the boxes that I hadn't noticed before. My mind really had slipped. Or was that the 'sickness' or whatever? Anyway, I saw her start walking towards be with a black strap-thing that reminded me of the harness around my jacket. Just seeing the stupid thing made me start freaking out, backing up against the wall and breathing hard in panic. I looked around, as if I could find something to kick at her or to somehow help me get away, but there wasn't anything. I had the briefest thought to scream, but again, all of the ways in were closed and blockaded. _She's just like the doctors! _I thought briefly, _All of them are! They want to tie me up, and put me away! I won't let them!_

Alas, before I could do anything, she had wrapped the long thing around my _eyes_. What the hell? I turned my head to look around, but I couldn't see anything. What the _hell_! That little bitch! I snapped in the direction where I saw her last, but I bit down on the same exact substance covering my mouth, too. I couldn't scream, I couldn't see, oh God, it was dark! Forget the doors, get me out of here! I tried screaming against the belt, but my mouth wouldn't fit around the belt, and it was muffled. I felt arms and hands start touching me, dragging me, leading me to somewhere, I felt my feet shamble along with them against my better judgement, they were locking me away! I opened my mouth wider to scream, but still not enough. I opened them wider and wider, I heard something tear and pain engulf my cheeks, lips, nose,_ everything _but it still wasn't enough. I forced my mouth even wider, and finally my mouth was wide enough to fit around the wrap and I screamed, but it wasn't an ordinary scream like before. This scream was louder, and more... powerful. It was a howl so loud, it woke the dead from all around. I heard the survivors, they sounded frantic, and there were answering howls from all around, it only made me scream louder. _Help!_ I screamed, _Don't let them put me away!_

It was like I had escaped from that evil place all over again, but, then, I wasn't able to completely relish the magnitude of my call. Now, it was different, it wasn't survivors that were trying to get to me, it was those nasty demons. They were back, they were locking me up in the dark again, those evil demons in white clothing! Only screaming would attract the angels, oh _God_, it was still dark, but I could hear them comming, those angels, they're coming back. _Just a little longer, _I told myself. I could hear the banging on the walls, the doors, I would hear their stoping feet, their wonderful screeching, howling, _screaming, _they came back! But I could feel my chest., my heart, lungs, they all hurt, and so did my face, oh gosh the dark, why won't it go away? I would hear blasts, like thunder, and the screaming from my angels, oh those _dreadful_ doctors, the demons, they were pushing my wonderful angels back, but I couldn't move, I could only scream.

I was running out of air, and my face hurt, and my angels were being killed. It was a loosing battle against the demons. I collapsed on the ground, it was so cold, _I_ was so cold. I finally stopped screaming and moaned. Oh, my face hurt, especially my lips and my cheeks and oh, God, my jaw. When all of my angels had been delt with, I felt more hands touching me and the darkness was gone, I was suddenly more aware, more sensable, more _sane_. Well, as sane as I could be. I looked at the floor, and saw this black liquid dripping to the floor. I followed the trail and found that it was coming from me, from my mouth. I tried to look at where it came from, but the trail dissapeared under my nose, under the black strap that was still around my mouth, and suddenly the pain hit me again. I howled, this time in agony, around the belt, and quicker than I could realize I was doing it, I was on the other side of the room, banging my head against the wall, crying and howling and sobbing at the pure _pain_ of it all. I felt the hads of the survivors on me again, but before they could drag me away from my wall, I had knocked myself out from all of the pain.

**A/N**: For some reason, I like the scenes with the darkness. They make me happy. And I think that all the Special infected have more than just their assigned noises (Like Hunter's yelp, Spitters hiss, yatta yatta) so I gave Eric a throaty little 'chirp'. Anywho, this is a really long short-chapter. Review so I can know how good I'm doing, yes?


	4. See the Sea

A/N: I am so so so soooo sorry! It's been almost a year since I've last updated... I feel like a terrible author... Unfortunately, I do not have a sufficient excuse, so I'm just going to give you a short chapter instead. I pray it's enough of a reward for my watchers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, nor anything to do with it other than my own imagination. Left 4 Dead is owned by VALVE, while my characters are owned by me.

**TR4PP3D**

Chapter Four

See the Sea

Subway Safe Room

Fairfield, West Virgina

It was like a dream. It wasn't just the dark anymore. I could hear voices, not unlike the one in my head, arguing. I couldn't understand, I don't think I wanted to.

I began to awake, the arguing voices in my head slowly fading until I could hear only the demons' soft breathing. I started, and realized they were asleep. I tried to sit up, but my head swam with memories and a sudden rush of blood. I heard something rustle nearby and stilled. I slowly turned my head to the sound and found the colored man sitting there, firestick in hand, only a feet away. I froze, wide eyed, until I saw his eyes closed and rythmic breathing. He was asleep, but armed.

_**Don't touch him, **_the voice from my dreams seethed. _**He'll damn you, like demons do.**_ I nodded in agreement and slowly stood. None of the demons moved, only breathed, mumbled, and dreamed. I studied them.

The hairy man was gruff even in sleep. He didn't mumble or move, he didn't even seem asleep. I could see though.

The muscle demon mumbled and barked softly in his sleep, tossing and turning. His arm slid from his cocoon bedding, reaching for something no one seemed to see. I could see though. He was reaching for his snapstick. I kicked the invisible mettle piece away, and the man growled. He never woke.

I glanced back at the doctor demon, making sure he was still dreaming. Whatever it was, it must have been enthralling. I snorted. Although trying not to wake the dreamers, I was still loud. I turned to the girl.

She seemed to be having a dream, though not obvious like the black-scarred one. She whimpered, curling up more in her wrappings. I felt a pang in my chest and nearly growled. I suddenly didn't like whatever was hurting her in her dreams, her nightmares. I thought about earlier.

I couldn't remember anything after she darkened my eyes, but I remember her looking back unsurely, looking back at the male demons. I turned slightly to glare at their sleeping forms. They had forced her, that was for sure. She didn't want to, but they made her. She wasn't a demon, no women were, especially one this small and fragile.

My teeth clenched, feeling the rubber tether between them. No matter what, those bastards would pay.

I wandered to the door that didn't have some mass covering it. It led to the outside, where those that would help would at the sound of my shriek were shambling about in disarray. I gave them purpose, and they were held back, as was I.

I jumped when something suddenly appeared in front of the door. It was crouched, and I could hear a soft growl coming from it. I hissed at it for it to shut up and it did. I looked behind me, but none of the demons had moved. I looked back.

It offered a questioning growl from under it's hood, it's strong, tan chin gesturing. I nodded, understanding. _Are they in there?_ It growled more deeply. _They're keeping you in there?_ I nodded again. It growled furiously.

I chirped at it quietly. _What are you doing here?_

It yipped back, _For them_.

Oh good. I bared my teeth at it, showing the band keeping me from better communicating.

It nodded, growling shortly before leaping away._ I'll be back_.

I turned from the door, stumbling as quietly as I could over to the girl, who had stopped her mumbling and moaning. I turned my back to the wall, and slid down so I could face the monsters when they woke.

I had a feeling the figure who had appeared before me was an angel, but not just an angel. It was an angel who would bring blood, and endless amount of it, from the demons. I chuckled darkly, making the old man stir.

My eyes began to close, almost beyond my will, but my eyes did not see darkness as I slept. I had happened upon an endless sea of red, matching my wide eyes. I began to giggle softly in my dreams, as archangels with long tongues and long claws and hoods slayed many demons.


End file.
